The Search of Atlantis
Strax arrives in the room suddenly: Strax:I need Grenades!NOW! Vastra:You don't get grenades Strax, Strax:....Okay..... Boy:You've got a message! Jenny:Give it to me. Strax:No!I'll read it! Jenny:No,I will! Vastra:*takes the message*Two fights,the third wins.I'll read it now:"Helllo,the Paternosters!My dad was...My dad always searched Atlantis He said a huge treasure there.While being atAtlantis,he went missing.In his honor,I promised I'll find Atlantis and the treasure,and find him.But I need help.Everytime I go underwater,I find a door,which is imposible to be opened,The Gate to Atlantis.The biggest problem isn't the door.The big problem is that it is moving.It's never in the same place.I need help.Can you help me?" Strax:We'll be trying to open a gate...I need grenades! Jenny:You don't get grenades! In front of the sea: Vastra:That guy said to meet him there.Where is he? Spike:Here I am!My name is Spike!It's a pleasure to meet you. Jenny:Where did you said Atlantis is? Spike:Somewhere on this sea.But I can't say it exactly.As I mentioned on the letter,it's moving. Vastra:Let's try finding it. Spike:I've brought costumes for all of us.It has 1 hour of air,so we should hurry. Everyone goes underwater: Alantis:They've gotten in sir!*talks at phone* Alantis Superior:Stop them! Alantis:Yes sir! Underwater: Strax:Look a rock! Vastra:We don't have times for studying rocks! Strax:Okay,I won't go at it.*secrelty goes at it,and find a key under it* Spike:I see it!Look!The gate!! In front of the gate: Spike:I've never noticed..it has a lock. Strax:I've got a key!I found it under the rock! Vastra:So you went to the rock! Strax:*tries it*It mathces! Inside: Spike:Wow...look at this...it has many palaces,many treasures..it's not only one....there are so many things there... Jenny:Yea..included an UFO.*points to an ufo* Vastra:So there were aliens. Spike:My dad said the biggest treasure is at the top of that tower!At the castle! Strax:Then what are we waiting?Let's go and become rich! Alantis Call:Stop right there! Vastra:Who are you? Alantis Call:I am Alatis Call.Call is my name.Alatis is the species. Jenny:Well,this explains the UFO. Alantis Call:This is our teritory,so I have to ask you to leave.The treasures are ours! Spike:Yes..we came after the treasures!But if you don't let us,we won't.But I at least ask you to let us go to the top of the palace,to find my dad. Alantis Call:How stupid do you think I am?You just want to take the big treasure! Alantis Elder:Let them go,Call. Alantis Call:But dad... Alantis Elder:They came after his dad. Alantis Call:You trust them? Alantis Elder:Yes!Go forward guys! Vastra:Thank you sir. Inside the Palace: Alantis Core:Hey you!Who let you in there? Strax:And old Alantis. Alantis Core:HA!He has no power here!But he thinks he has because he is the oldest.You can't come here!So I ask you to leave now. Spike;We aren't going anywhere.We came for my dad! Alantis Core:Then I will have to force you! 4 other Alantis enters the hall,and along with Core,they start running after them,as they started running: Jenny:Where are we heading? Spike:To the top of the palace! Strax:Now,some grenades would help. Jenny:No they won't! Alantis Mar:This is it!*launches a bubble from his gun,blocking Strax in it* Spike:Strax! Vastra:We must continue going!We'll come back after him later! Spike:I see a door!We are there! In the top of the palace: Spike:DAD! Spike's dad is in a bubble too: Jenny:How do we get him out of it? Alantis Chip:No how!*blocks them all in a bubble too*Now I will take you all,including the Potato Head and the daddy to the leader. In the Leader Room: Alantis Chip:I caught the thiefs sir! Dad:Let us leave! Vastra:We only came to get Spike's dad.We want to leave now! Alantis Superior:You can leave!Except for his dad.You came to rescue him...but him?He came to steal! Dad:I never known someone lives here!If I'd knew,I'd never had came here! Strax:This is enough!*shoots his bubble,and frees himself*Now to free you guys!*shoots their bubble too* Spike:Now let's leave this place...fast! Alantis Superior:Close the gate! Dad:Here everyone!Take thoose shoes!You can run way faster!Using it,we could get out! Everyone put the new shoes* Dad:Now run! Outside Atlantis: Strax:We did it! Spike:Oh no...the air!We have 5 minutes left!Let's hurry out! On the beach: Spike:We made it!Thank you for helping me! Vastra:This is our job! Dad:You can keep the shoes.If you want more gadgets,call me. Category:Stories featuring the Paternoster Gang